I am a what? Collection
by Felineheart
Summary: A collection of stories inspired by my story I am a what?
1. Table of contents

**Here is my collection as promised.**

**I like ideas if you have any ideas or prompts for the couples listed below please send them to me.**

**The pairings so far**

**{Seme X Uke}**

**{Seme x Uke x Seme}**

**I am using the above for het and yuri pairing as well**

Ulquiorra x Gin will later be Ulquiorra x Gin x Kira

Kensei x Shuuhei {That's a given lol}

Lilynette x Hanataro

Shunsui x Tesla

Stark x Ukitake {Seke x Seke}

Grimmjow x Ichigo {Another given}

Renji x Matsumoto {Seke x Seke}

Rukia x Mashiro

**There will be more**

**{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

**Stories I have published will be underlined**

**Stories **

**Licorice kitten** {Rated T}

Summary: Mayuri wants hybrid test subjects. He can't get to either Ichigo or Gin or their babies because they are too heavily guarded. So he has decided to make his own test subjects and he has picked Shuuhei to be his guinea pig.

**White Heat** {Rated M, Yaoi} Kensei x Shuuhei

Summary: Kensei's been resisting his sexual urges when to the calm collected captain of his old division but when Shuuhei goes into heat as a result of Mayuri's experiments, his thoughts of resisting go out the window.

**Who's on top?** {Rated M, Het, very very mild bondage} Renji x Rangiku

Summary: Renji learns he's not the only one who can be on top.

**An Arrancar's love** {Rated T, Yaoi} Ulquiorra x Gin

Summary: Ulquiorra learns that the strange feeling he has toward Gin is love.

**What is love** {Rated T, Yaoi} Shunsui x Tesla

Summary: Shunsui begins to teach Tesla what love is.

**Bunny rabbit love** {Rated K}

Rukia learns that Mashiro shares her obsession with Chappy.

**Three's a charm **{Rated T} Ulquiorra x Gin x Kira

Gin's past is causing him terrible nightmares and Ulquiorra doesn't know how to him. Kira decides he will help. Feelings flare between all three.

**Love me gently **{Rated M} Shunsui x Tesla

Tesla believes that sex is nothing but a punishment. Shunsui decides to introduce him to making love.


	2. Licorice Kitten

**Summary: Mayuri wants hybrid test subjects. He can't get to either Ichigo or Gin or their babies because they are too heavily guarded. So he has decided to make his own test subjects. He has picked Shuuhei to be his guinea pig.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: None {Pairing will come in the story White Heat}**

**Time frame: Two and a half years after the beginning of the main storyline**

**Word count: 1,807**

**Author's note: It's so long I hope it's ok.**

**{}[]{}[]{}[]{}**

Shuuhei was having a really bad day.

Mayuri had cornered him near his _own_ division and then he stuck him with a needle, which turned him into a kitten.

A teeny tiny black kitten with three scars running down his check and there was fur missing on his cheek in the shape of a 69. He also had white chin and white paws.

The worse thing was he knew exactly why he had been turned into a kitten.

Mayuri was trying to recreate Szayel's experiments.

The same experiments that two and a half years ago had turned Ichigo into a cat hybrid and had made him able to have children.

Why he had been chosen for Mayuri's little experiments he would never know.

What did know was that he going to give Mayuri hell when he was a shinigami again.

Better yet he was going to unleash Kazeshini on the bastard.

Mayuri reached down to grab him and Shuuhei promptly bit his finger.

Shuuhei purred in satisfaction as he saw three drops of blood on the man's finger.

For the second time in his life Kazeshini was happy with Shuuhei being his master.

Shuuhei was finally dealing with things aggressively well as aggressive as a kitten, that barely weighed a pound, could be.

Mayuri picked up by the scruff and Shuuhei cursed he could already feel his head started to drop, as drowsiness overtook him. Why did the action have to be so calming.

Zaraki was passing by when Yachiru squealed to stop.

Mayuri smirked he didn't need the little hellion for two days, so why not make him suffer. He did bite him after all.

"Yachiru could you please watch this kitten two days?", Mayuri asked .

Shuuhei cursed in his head he continued to fight sleep.

"YES", Yachiru said as she leaped off of Zaraki.

She excitedly scooped up the little fluff ball and cuddled him to her cheek.

Zaraki peered at Shuuhei and scoffed before walking away.

An hour later

Shuuhei had called Mayuri every bad name he could possibly think of.

First Yachiru decided he needed bath.

He found out first hand why kittens did not like water.

God he thought he was going to drown.

Granted the fact that Yachiru literally dunked in him into a large bowl of water didn't help.

Thankfully Yumichika reminded Yachiru that kittens couldn't breathe underwater.

Then she dried him and he became a little poof ball.

After that she decided to take a ride on Zaraki's shoulder, she had placed him on Zaraki's other shoulder.

He had clung to the man's shoulder hoping that he would not meet a messy end on the stone ground.

Now he was in Yachiru's hands being forced to play kissy-kissy with her.

Suddenly he saw blue.

Blue meant Grimmjow and Grimmjow meant safety.

Being captain and lieutenant had created a strong friendship between the two men.

"SAVE ME" he pleaded making his kitten voice go as high as it could.

Grimmjow immediately stopped. "Shuuhei", he said be looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Oh god not again", Grimmjow cursed as he saw the kitten with a 69 on his cheek.

Well it looked like he needed to save his captain.

He walked over to Yachiru.

"Where did you get the kitten?" Grimmjow asked.

"Mayuri told me to watch him", Yachiru said.

_Of course the bastard did_, Grimmjow thought.

"Would you mind if I take him to Ichi, he has been wanting to get a kitten", Grimmjow said.

Yachiru thought about it for a second before giving Shuuhei to Grimmjow.

"Sure Ichi is Kenny's best friend", she said with a smile.

"Thank you", Grimmjow said before leaving.

This sure brought back memories just last time it was a slightly larger orange kitten in his hands.

"Ichi I'm home", Grimmjow called.

Ichigo walked out of the nursey with Yukiko in his arms. Behind him were four toddlers Riki, Kouki, Masumi and Tomoe.

"I see we have the whole gang today", Grimmjow said with a chuckle. The two boys were his and Ichigos while the three girls were Gin's.

The girls had their adoptive fathers Ulquiorra and Kira, who were busy having alone time with Gin.

Tesla, who was one of the nannies was currently with Renji getting food for the toddlers and a bottle for Yukiko who was still an infant.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the kitten in Grimmjow's hands before widening. "Is that Shuuhei?"

Ichigo like Grimmjow didn't use formal titles, he plain refused to.

"Yes, I am going to kill Mayuri", Shuuhei said in a cute little growl.

Ichigo had to stifle a laugh; he knew Shuuhei was not finding this not funny at all.

The toddlers soon surrounded Grimmjow.

"What is it daddy?", Kouki asked

"It's a kitten", Ichigo said with a smile. "Shuuhei would you mind if they pet you"

"No", said with a sigh.

How could he tell four young children that they couldn't pet the first kitten they had ever seen.

Grimmjow squatted carefully so he did not drop Shuuhei.

"Pet him gently with two fingers", Ichigo said before bending down. "Like this", Ichigo said before stroking the Shuuhei's back with two fingers.

Masumi smiled before petting Shuuhei's silky fur.

Kouki and Riki started to argue about who was going to get to pet Shuuhei next.

"It doesn't matter who goes next you both will get to pet him", Ichigo gently scolded.

"Yes mama", Riki and Kouki said in unison.

Meanwhile Tomoe had gotten her chance to pet Shuuhei.

She giggled as soon as her fingers touched his fur.

Shuuhei let the children pet him for a good seven minutes before asking if he could take a nap.

Both men chuckled before Grimmjow walked out to the court yard and set him on the soft grass in the sun.

Grimmjow then left him to help the others with nap time.

Shuuhei circled the grass before laying down.

The sun felt warm on his fur as he closed his eyes.

He woke about forty minutes later because he was picked up.

"Rangiku he was sleeping", Ichigo said annoyed as Yukiko giggled in his arms.

Yukiko had woken up about five minutes ago.

He knew what Shuuhei was dealing with and was protective of him.

"So what are we going do with him?" Renji asked.

"We will take him to -N-clogs", Ichigo said. "We have to wait until Rukia and Telsa come back though"

Tesla had gone to visit Shunsui, his boyfriend and Rukia was on a mission.

"I can take him", Rangiku said.

While Renji and Ichigo were talking she had gently set Shuuhei in the valley of her breasts.

Boobs in Rangiku's opinion were very useful.

Shuuhei had immediately curled up and fallen asleep.

"Why the hell is he between boobs", Renji said jealously.

Renji had been dating Rangiku for the past four months.

"Well, It's easier to set him there then hold him", Rangiku said innocently.

Renji rolled his eyes he knew personally that she was far from Innocent.

"Lucky bastard", he mumbled.

He couldn't actually be mad at Shuuhei because Shuuhei had nothing to do with Rangiku's action.

Plus Shuuhei was proudly gay and had the hots for a certain white haired former captain.

"You get….", Rangiku started before she was cut off by Ichigo.

"Rangiku, Yukiko and myself do not need or want to hear about your sex life", Ichigo said.

"Your no fun", Rangiku pouted.

"I'm plenty of fun just not with you", Ichigo said with a smile.

"You can take Shuuhei to -N-Clogs but you must go straight to his shop", Ichigo said going into parent-mode.

Rangiku tended to stray from what she was actually was supposed to do

"I can do that", Rangiku said cheerfully.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Rangiku , he had a bad feeling about this.

"No shopping until after you have dropped Shuuhei off", Ichigo said firmly.

"Yes sir", Rangiku said sarcastically before she turned to Shunpo away.

"Rangiku please carry Shuuhei with your hand", ichigo said with a sigh.

"Fine" Rangiku pouted as picked up Shuuhei from her breasts.

Shuuhei groggily opened his eyes as he was picked up.

He had completely missed the whole conversation.

So he was a little surprised when she shunpoed away with him.

Twenty minutes later

Shuuhei was not happy.

Not only had he had to travel in Rangiku's purse but she had then left him on a bench in front of a small shop.

She had removed him from her purse to find her cell phone.

Apparently Orhime had seen Rangiku and wanted to hang out.

She had then immediately dashed off to go see Orhime.

He knew she hadn't meant to but that still left him in a sticky situation.

If a hollow came he was toast.

I mean what he was going to do hiss at it and bat at it with paws that were about the size of a quarter, oh yeah that scare the hollow away.

Not mention he was stuck on the bench as a fall from it could possibly kill him.

"Ooooh it's a kitten", a female voice called.

Shuuhei's ears flattened, oh god he knew that voice.

Suddenly he was picked up by a green blur.

Mashiro hugged him to her chest as shuuhei struggled to get out of her tight grasp.

"Give me the kitten, you're going to crush him", Kensei said as he plucked Shuuhei out of Mashiro's arms.

He was about to set the kitten on the ground when he noticed the 69 on its cheek.

"Kid", Kensei said surprised.

Shuuhei meowed frantically.

"Calm down kid", Kensei ordered. He couldn't understand what Shuuhei was saying but knew he was understandably flustered.

"Let's get you to Kisuke", Kensei said as he held Shuuhei rather gently.

Twenty-eight minutes later

Ichigo had finally located Rangiku who had been searching frantically for Shuuhei.

"What do you mean you lost him!", Ichigo said with a small growl.

He sighed when he realized the woman was about to cry.

"Let's go to -N-Clogs, so we can come up with a plan", Ichigo said softly. "We'll find him ok?"

They quickly shunpoed over to Urahara's shop and found that Shuuhei was already.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he saw the cat ears and tail.

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU MESS UP AGAIN",Ichigo yelled at Urahara.

"Well cat hair is very clingy and…" Urahara said before Ichigo elbowed him in the gut.

Shuuhei laughed and Kensei smiled.

Rangiku glomped Shuuhei who fell over.

"I'am so sorry I lost you", Rangiku cried as she hugged Shuuhei's head to her chest.

"It's fine Rangiku", Shuuhei said as he pulled away from her grasp.

Well there was one good thing that happened that day, he had gotten spend a little bit of time with his crush and idol, Kensei.


End file.
